Howl's Moving Castle: The Cursed Heart
by magicalcreator98
Summary: Everyone has secrets...And Howl had his. A past that he wanted to forget and a person that he wished he never had met. But fate sometimes plays awful games and his past will hunt him. What will he do to protect Sophie from the mistakes he once made? What will it take to fix what he broke? Can he even do it? 'Cause remember...A heart that is broken...it will always be a cursed heart
1. Chapter 1: The Wake Up Call

**( Hello there! I thought it well before I start this fan fiction and I decided that I will go with it. I love this movie, I love the characters - especially Howl-, and I wanted to make a fan fiction. There are lots of unexpecting things going on in this story and I thought that maybe it would be good if we took a look on Howl's past. We all know the original story, how Sophie found Howl and then how they found each other and then lived happily ever after. But sometimes stories can be tricky. I wanted to make this fan fiction story and see lots of different version of Howl, Sophie, Calcifer, Markl and many other characters. I also have put in this story my own characters that they never appeared in the first movie and they are all coming from my head. Okay enough with the blubbing. I hope you enjoy the story and please PLEASEEE leave me some reviews and tell me what do you think of it. Thank you and have fun ;) )**

 **I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE**

 **Howl's Moving Castle: A Cursed Heart **

_**Fan fiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Magical Creator!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Wake Up Call**

" Anna! Anna are you in there? I'm coming in!" her friend, Kate, said a moment before she opened the door and got in the room. It was so dark in this room, tho outside the sun was lighting up the whole town. Kate sighed when she saw her best friend being still under the blankets on the bed. She moved quickly towards the windows and without even asking, pulled the curtains away. The day light filled the room and a smile got formed on Kate's face.

" Come on sleepy girl! Wake up!" Kate shook her best friend but in respond she got an annoying murmur.

" Anna, get up! This is important!" Kate cried as she uncovered her best friends head.

" Damn you Kate! What is it?" Anna cried with a sleepy voice.

" They saw it Anna!" Kate said with an exciting tone on her voice.

" Who saw what?" Anna asked, obviously not really caring about the subject.

" Everyone! Everyone in town saw it!" Kate said as she sat next to her.

" What thing?" she was starting to become impatient.

" Howl's Moving Castle! Well, flying castle fits better now." Anna's eyes opened wide the moment she heard that name.

" What? That's – that's impossible" she frowned.

" Nothing it's impossible and you know it! Anna, he's back. Maybe, this is it, this could be your chance to be free." Kate reached out her hand to touch her friend's, but Anna pulled away.

" What do you mean?" she asked all curious.

" Haven't you got tired of being like that?" Kate asked.

" Of course!"

" Then maybe this is your chance to get help, to get healed." Kate said grabbing her hand softly. Anna looked shocked by her friend's words.

" Are you telling me to ask help from... _Him_?" Anna said phrasing the last word.

" Maybe he can -"

" How can you say that?" Anna said and got up from her bed furious with her friend. " Kate... _He_ did this to me! _He_ made me like that! And you're telling me that I should ask for his help?" her eyes were ready to water.

" Maybe he changed." Kate answered cowardly, having her head looking on the ground.

" Monsters don't change." Anna said cruelly and with hatred.

" Yeah but- Anna... _You_ want to change." Kate said and looked her friend straight in the eyes.

" Are you calling me a monster?" Anna said wounded. A single tear rolled down on her cheek.

" Anna" Kate got up and moved at her friend. She took Anna's hands in hers and looked at her. " I know you. I know who you really are. But I also know what you have been doing all those past eight years. And even tho this is not your fault, you still are the one that is doing this. Whatever he did to you, it created a monster and either you like it or not honey, that monster is a part of you." Her words may hurt her but they were true. She didn't want to be like that, she never asked for something like this. The only thing that she did wrong was that she fell in love with someone that she shouldn't. And now she's paying the price. The tears were falling unstoppably from her face and Kate's heart was breaking seeing her friend like that. She wiped away her best friend tears and made her look at her.

" Sometimes, when the light can't help you anymore, it's okay to turn to darkness. Give him a chance..."

Anna took a minute to think. Maybe Kate was right, maybe she had to turn to darkness this time. Howl did this to her. _He_ did this, so _he_ could also take it back.

" So, where we will find him?" Anna said and her friend smiled holding her tight in her hug.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

How strange it can be when things change and they aren't going in the way you had planned before. Just like Sophie. She thought she would stay alone forever but she got herself into a world with wizards and witches, into terrible curses and above all these, she found true love. And all because she got into that castle. Howl's Moving Castle back then 'cause right now, people knew it as Howl's Flying Castle.

She met him, she understood him, she fell in love with him. She didn't left him in hard times, she stucked with him. She helped him to get his heart back, freed him from the demon and the magical powers and learned him how to truly love.

The perfect story if you ask me. Magic worlds, magic powers, wizards, witches, lots of danger, lots of suspense and love. Sophie lived a perfect adventure and now she's living her fairytale. But this was not just a story in a book. That was real life and as we all know, real life has secrets. And Howl had his. Even tho Sophie met him and found out who he really was, she still hadn't found a part of him. Howl kept that part hidden very carefully and he wanted to make sure that Sophie would never found out. He loved her, he loved her more than himself. She was his whole life. He couldn't breath without her. He never felt that way before. Never but once. But it wasn't meant to be. Howl had given his heart to love, to her, but she had picked someone else. She couldn't help it, she loved that guy. But that guy unfortunately wasn't Howl. He couldn't stand that. He couldn't accept that the girl that loved more than his life, didn't love him back. That's why he hated love, until Sophie came.

He changed, he knew that for sure. But the mistakes that he'd done on the past still hunted him. And he was too afraid to tell her, 'cause he couldn't risk of losing her. No! He wouldn't let Sophie find out, what a kind of person he once was.

And the days were passing. Their love started to become even more powerful and Sophie had never felt so happy before. Letting the wind messing her hair, breathing the fresh air as they were moving through the clouds, made her feel free. Standing on the balcony she wondered, how her life would have been if she hadn't been cursed. She would never had met Howl, never had fallen in love with him. She thanked the witch that cursed her, every day that passed. But even tho she was happy, she knew that something was bothering Howl's mind. He had been very skeptical those last few days. He was always talking to Calcifer about something but none of them would tell. She was feeling really sad to watch him like this, so she took the chance that morning to ask him.

" Howl?" she asked quietly as she stepped into the flying castle. Howl was sitting on a chair in front of the table they had, looking a mark on it.

" Howl -" Sophie said a few seconds before her touch on his shoulder made him snap and scare her. Howl looked at her with wide eyes and realized he had scared her. He swallowed and then gave her a very sweet and warm smile. Sophie smiled back at him and rested her hand on his shoulder before she took a sit next to him. Howl avoided the eye contact with her so that Sophie couldn't realize that something was bothering him. Of course, this is Sophie we were talking about, she would have realized that with blinded eyes.

" Howl" she started saying. She put her hand on Howl's cheek and turned his face to make him look at her. His big eyes looked into her beautiful ones and his heart felt fluttered when she smiled at him. " What's going on? You're not yourself these last few days. Talk to me. What is bothering you?". Howl closed his eyes and let himself feel the warmth of her touch. He touched her hand with his and gave a soft kiss on it. He turned to look Sophie's frowned face.

" It's nothing" he said and Sophie struggled to hear it.

" Don't lie to me. I know you! Something's wrong. What is it, maybe I can help?" That moment Howl's eyes became wide and he stood up from his sit, leaving a shocked Sophie behind him.

" No, no! It's nothing... I just- We just need to make a stop!" he said a little bit nervous.

" A stop? It's been months since the last time we stopped somewhere" Sophie said surprised. Indeed that was true. It's been months since the last time they stopped and that was only to buy some woods for Calcifer. _Why he wants to stop now?_ She thought.

" I know, I know! But I thought that maybe it's time to get some rest from flying, you know? Maybe, Calcifer will get some rest, you and Markl can go out buy something? Just get some rest for a few days." Howl said still having that nervous tone on his voice.

" Howl are you sure? I mean, I know how much you love flying instead of staying somewhere" Sophie said, standing up from her sit.

" You're right, I love flying, but – It's not only me in this house and besides, I know how much you would love to hang out outside from the castle, even for a little bit." he smiled at her.

" You would do that for me?" Sophie asked fluttered.

" Anything for you" he whispered at her while he put a hair behind of her ear. Sophie's eyes sparkled to his words and a huge smile formed on her face right before she hugged him and whispered " _I love you"_ to his ear.

Howl caressed her hair while he was having her in his arms, but his mind was traveling somewhere else. He knew that this stop had to be done, even tho he didn't want to. He had to see how she was, what was she doing, how the town was after... After the incident. But he was worried for Sophie. In about one week was the Blue Moon. He had to make sure to leave town by then.

" So where are we gonna stop?" Sophie said smiley the moment she got away from his hold. Howl looked at her.

" The next town" he said and faked a smile. Sophie smiled wide and wrapped her hands around his neck. The smile on Howl's face faded away the moment Sophie couldn't watch and he took a deep breath, while old memories were coming through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Memories

**Howl's Moving Castle: A Cursed Heart**

 _ **Fan fiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Magical Creator!**_

 **(Here I am again. So sorry I can't update faster, but I have my final exams and it's just too hard. But I promise I will do my best. I hope you like my story so far and I hope it got your interest. Now who is this Anna? And what's her problem with Howl? Do they know each other? Have they ever met before? I assure you, you will find out to the next chapters. Now back to the story! Enjoy! )  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE.**

 **Chapter 2: Old Memories**

Howl was sitting on his bedroom all alone. He had warned Calcifer to tell everyone not to disturb him, even to Sophie. He needed some time alone and he pleased Calcifer to make them understand that.

His body was laying on the soft bed and his chest was going up and down slowly. Old memories were filling his mind and he couldn't stop it, especially now that they were getting closer to the town. Last time he had been there was eight years ago. He never thought that he would go back again. He didn't know why he was going now either. Maybe it was because of that dream he saw.

 _ **The bad choices that were made once, soon will find you and get their payback.**_ What did that old witch from his dream meant by this? He didn't know, but he couldn't risk it. He wanted to fix all of his past mistakes so that none of them will find him and destroy what he has now. He couldn't risk to lose Sophie by any chance. So he needed to start from somewhere. And he chose her. The worst one of all of his mistakes. He had to protect Sophie, he knew that for sure, what he didn't know was if he could protect himself. He still remembered how it felt with her and the sickness on his stomach raised as he was thinking of her face. With Sophie was different. He knew he loved her, he knew he had her, but with that girl... He wasn't sure for anything. The only thing he knew was that he wanted her. He never wanted something so bad before than her. And he was always getting what he wanted back then. _Always_! And even tho he had her, she didn't belong to him. He knew that and it was killing him. Even tho he was able every morning to see her smile, he knew that he wasn't the reason of her smile. He knew that he didn't had her. And now that he's going back, he didn't know how would react. What would he do if their eyes would meet again. He didn't know what she would do. After all, he was the one that destroyed her whole life.

He took a deep - deep breath and got up form the bed. He moved towards a painting on the opposite wall and got out of his pocket trousers a red small crystal. He looked at it and with hesitation brought it close to the small red jewelery that the painting had carved on it. In seconds the jewelery on the painting glowed and the picture opened in two pieces. There was a small wooden box placed inside the painting and Howl grabbed it before he closed it again and put the crustal back to his pocket. He sat on his bed for once more and opened up the box. There was an old picture inside of it. Howl looked at it for few seconds and grabbed it with his hand. His hand was trembling and his eyes had began to water. He felt his heart tighten and that sickness on his stomach was unbearable.

She was so beautiful in that picture. He was too. Both of them were and they looked so...happy. His mind went back to that day. To that year, to that moment when he looked into her eyes and realized she was was something more than his helper and friend.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He was looking at her from head to toes and he was noticing all the small details on her beautiful face. She was biting her lower lip and she was frowning as she tried to light up a candle with her mind. Her short black – as a raven- hair were falling perfectly on her face covering her one eye. They were so unusual for a girl that time. Most of the girls used to have long hairs in ponytails or hair a little bit above the shoulder. But her hair were short behind and a little longer in front. They were unusual, unique but looked so perfectly gorgeous on her. They were messy and a little bit wavy and they smelled like cherry, like the rest of her. He had been with a lot of girls and women, with different cultures and morals, but never had found a girl like her. She was... different. And difference was really an attractive thing for him._

 _His smile was big enough to take the girl's attention._

" _What am I amusing you?" she said annoyed. The smile on his face became even bigger and he made a negative gesture with his head._

" _Then why are you smiling? Do you like watching me torturing myself?" she said with a frowned face and crossed her arms. Howl licked his lips once and made a few steps towards her._

" _Torturing? I thought you liked magic" he said._

" _I love magic." she made clear to him phrasing the word ''love''._

" _Then what's the problem?" he asked letting his blond hair fall on his face. The girl sighed and put a disappointed look on her face._

" _I can't light it up. And if I can't light up a simple candle then I can't and won't be able to do anything more" Howl smiled admiringly at her words. He admired of how passionate she was and how humble._

" _You haven't got the slightest idea of what you are capable of, of the things that you can do." he started saying. The girl raised up her look and stared into his eyes as Howl was getting closer to her. He took a piece of her hair and placed it softly behind her ear and then he looked deep into her green eyes. " You have such power inside of you, it is almost scary. You are unbelievably good at this, you just have to relax. Relax, you have it in your blood, you just have to stop pushing yourself and let it come natural. You have it in you, now you have to believe it." he said at her with his smooth words that made her smile._

" _Do you really believe that?" she asked him._

" _Oh trust me. I believe that more than you do!" he smiled and the girl laughed. " Now" he said moving behind her and placing both of his hand on her bare shoulders. He could say very easily that her hair were smelling like cherry as he was standing exactly behind her and in a position very close to her head. He moved his face close to hers so that she could hear him whispering. He pulled her hair to the side "Remember, close your eyes" the girl closed her eyes "take a deep breath" and so she did " you have it in you, you just have to believe it and it will come natural." her chest was going up and down very slowly and her pulls were intense " Open your eyes" he finally whispered to her and so she did._

 _The moment she opened her eyes a small flame was created on the candle. Her smile was so big the moment she faced it._

" _I did it! I lighted it up!" she said with so much excitement. " I can't believe it. I did it!" she repeated again all happily._

" _I told you!" Howl said proudly at her._

" _Unbelievable!" she said as she she played with the fire and looked at it like it was a miracle._

" _You're unbelievable!" he said meaning it. The girl turned and looked Howl into his sparkling eyes._

" _You know Howl... In moment like this one... I don't regret at all that I left home and left everything behind me for this. You're worth all of it" that was the first moment that her words touched him. He knew that he admired him, but this...This was so deep for him. No one has ever told him a thing like that. She was the first one and he could say that she meant every single thing for it, her eyes told him that. That moment he knew...he would never want to let her go._

 _End Of Flashback_

" Howl?" Sophie's voice put him out of his thoughts. His heart was pounding very fast and he was feeling an emptiness inside him and a pain that he couldn't describe. He put the picture back into the box and locked it into the portrait. It has been there for eight whole years and even more. It was today, that after so long he finally looked at it.

" Howl, food is ready!" Sophie reminded him again. Howl cleared his throat.

" I'm coming love." he said loudly and took a deep breath before he opens the door. Before he closed it, he took a last look inside his room and sighed one last time. The door was closed and he was ready to get down the stairs. He straightened his back, took a breath and put on his fake smile and climbed down the stairs.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

 _They saw it..._

 _Howl's Moving Castle..._

 _He's back Anna..._

 _Haven't you got tired of being like that?..._

 _How could you say that? Ask for his help?..._

 _He did this to me..._

 _Maybe he changed..._

 _Monsters don't change..._

 _Give him a chance..._

Anna closed her eyes and tried to put those words out of her mind. She looked outside of the window watching the sun going down. She looked over the calendar that it was placed opposite on the white wall. _Eight more days to come_ , she thought worried. In eight days the Blue Moon was about to rise and she was getting more concerned as the days were passing. At the end of every fifth month of every year, the Blue Moon appeared on the sky and that's when her curse got activate. That day, on that specific night, when the Blue Moon's light fell on her, the worst nightmare, the thing that everyone in town feared got awaken. And it was too painful to know that, that thing was her. She couldn't stand that, 'cause that moment she's changing into something worse than the devil and after the hell passed, she returned to her old self. And that's the worst part, 'cause as long as she was that thing she didn't know what she was doing, she wasn't realizing, but then next day she was seeing all the damage she's done. That's the part that hurt the most, 'cause that's the moment when she's witnessing the monster that she has been the last night

And he did this to her... He did this to her! He forced her going through all that hell for eight whole years.

 _Maybe he changed..._

 _Give him a chance..._

" Damn you Kate" she said to herself. She rubbed her eyes and sighed in frustration. She took one last look outside the window and then stood up form her sit. With hesitating steps moved over to her bed and nailed down on her knees. She reached her hand to grab one small silver box that it was underneath the bed. Anna sat on her bed, crossed legs and opened up, the box. The moment she faced its inside she took a very deep breath and closed her eyes. She made a move to close the box but she regretted it. She grabbed, with smooth moves, the small box of matches and a small bag that had gray dust in it. She threw the dust carefully on her bed and lighted up a match.

" One...Two...Three... Appear!" she whispered and threw the lighten match on the dust. The whole dust got on fire and in seconds it made a small explosion appearing a very beautiful shining necklace.

It was one of the most beautiful necklaces her eyes had ever witnessed. It had one golden thin chain that was placed through a small golden angel who was holding a small ruby heart with both of his hands. She took it carefully on her shaking hands and felt her heart pounding very loud. She hadn't seen it in years. All this time she knew she had it but she never wanted to see it. And now...Now she remembered... She remembered of how happy she used to be once. Her mind rushed through her old memories. That time, that day, that year...When everything was just perfect for her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _She was sitting in front of the table, waiting impatiently for Howl to return when suddenly the door opened and he got in. He looked like a mess and she got scared for a moment, but then she saw him smiling at her and she relaxed a little._

" _What happened?" she asked concerned removing his cape._

" _Nothing- to worry about" he struggled to say as he sat on his chair next to the fire that Calcifer was making._

" _It doesn't seem like nothing." she sighed as she sat opposite of him. " You should have let me come with you." she said, feeling really sad of watching him in pain. His hair was a mess, he was smelling awful but above all, he was wounded on his right arm. The moment Anna saw it she gasped and ran immediately to find the first aid kid box._

" _Ouch! That's a- That's a pretty deep cut Howl" she said while she was studying his injury. Howl sighed in pain as she took care his wound._

" _It's just a scratch" he said resting his head at the back of the chair._

" _Don't pretend the tough guy to me Howl, that must hurt. What the hell happened out there?" Anna asked as she wrapped the piece of blouse around his cut._

" _Next time I'll tell you."_

" _Next time I'll come with you" she said determinedly._

" _No way!" he raised his voice " You're not ready yet and I'm not risking getting you hurt"_

" _I'm pretty sure I'm capable of caring myself" she said looking into his eyes._

" _This is magic we're talking about. If you're not ready and wise enough, you can be easily killed." he said clearly to her._

" _Am I not wise enough?" she closed the first aid kid box and put it on the side with frustration._

" _Not enough for this. You are wise, but not in a point where you can handle whatever there is out there. And I'm not risking of you getting harmed." he said with closed eyes and relaxed voice._

" _Well- I'm not risking of losing you either." she said and made Howl open his eyes and formed a small smile on his lips._

" _You're not gonna lose me" he smiled._

" _Not so sure anymore. Not if every time that, that door opens you will come in and being covered all with blood and injuries." she said to him full concerned and she frowned. Howl turned his face to see that the girl opposite him was looking on the ground, worried. His smile became even bigger to the thought that she's worrying about him getting hurt._

" _Hey" he said touching her chin with his fingers making her look at him. " I'm not going anywhere." he assured her._

" _Promise?" she asked with sparkling eyes._

" _Promise" he whispered and pitched her nose making her chuckle._

 _End Of Flashback_

A tear dropped form her eyes as her mind was rushing through the thoughts of the past. She had a stranger feeling inside her, an unknown pain that she hadn't felt before.

 _You promised,_ she whispered to herself. She wiped away her tears and went in front of the mirror. She look at her reflection and made a move to put on the necklace...but she stopped.

" No... Not today!" she said to her reflection and put the necklace on the box and placed it underneath the bed. She lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and let one last single tear to fall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Destroyed Town

**Howl's Moving Castle: A Cursed Heart **

_**Fan fiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Magical Creator!**_

 **Chapter 3: The Destroyed Town**

Sophie couldn't wait until the castle stopped on the ground and she would be able to walk on the streets of a town. She loved being in that castle, it was her home. Besides there was not a better place for her than being somewhere, anywhere with Howl. But she wanted now and then, to walk on the streets, to see people, to buy food and some new clothes. She wanted to be lost in the crowed. Something that Howl hated but for Sophie he would do anything. Just like now. She couldn't believe it. She actually would get out of the castle. Howl agreed with that too. How happy could that guy make her?

But before they would land, she had to clean up the house. She was a clean freak either way and she wanted to have the house ready for when they returned. She started cleaning all the floors and all the rooms and it was about time to clean Markl's one too. She knocked the door once.

" Who is it?" Markl's little voice was heard from inside the room.

" Markl it's Sophie, I'm coming in to clean your room." Sophie said holding with one hand the mop.

" What? No, no!" Markl started to freaking out. Sophie chuckled at his reaction.

" Markl, if you don't let me clean your room now, you will clean it later by yourself and you will miss our walk outside the castle." Sophie warned him with a smirk. The door opened and Markl appeared with a grumpy face.

" Fine! You win!" he said pouting and Sophie tickled him to make him laugh.

" You can help me if you want. In that way we will finish faster." she said kindly at him and Markl agreed.

While they were cleaning a thought passed Sophie's mind. She hadn't seen Howl at all today and that was odd. She always seeing him in the morning. Always but today.

" Markl, have you seen Howl today?" she asked while she was cleaning the windows.

" Yeah, he is downstairs talking with Calcifer." he replied while he was picking up the dirty clothes form the ground and putting them into the box.

" With Calcifer? Again?" she asked. Something was not right, she could feel it. The last few days Howl was making a lot of meetings with Calcifer, meetings that she didn't even know that were happening.

" Yeah. I think they are discussing the possibility of moving again." he said innocently and Sophie nodded in agreement, tho she knew something was up, but she decided not to speak and she kept on cleaning.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

In the meantime Howl was having one more meeting with his friend and right hand Calcifer. That little demon that he once owned Howl's heart, still had the ability to move the castle and he still was Howl's best friend. Calcifer was the only one that knew every secret that Howl hided. He had his heart from when he was little, so he knew every single thing about him. Included this one.

" Howl are you sure of what you're about to do?" Calcifer asked Howl. Howl stayed skeptical for a minute but then he nodded in determination. He was sure about that stop.

" I can't risk of losing Sophie Calcifer. I need to make sure that she'll be safe."

" Howl I understand. But this is Anna we're talking about." the small fire demon said to him.

" Don't worry about her." he assured him.

" It's not her that I'm worry about. It's you Howl. It's not safe for you, don't you remember what you've done to her?"

" Of course I do!" Howl said with wide eyes. " And it hurts Calcifer. It hurts really bad." Calcifer felt really bad about his friend and master, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help him, even tho he wanted to.

" I thought you were over the whole thing." the demon said.

" I destroyed the girl's life. How can I be over with something like that?" he said with frustration. He ran his fingers through his messy black wavy hair and sighed.

" Are you sure that this is about Sophie?" Calcifer asked cowardly.

" What do you mean? Of course it is!" Howl replied feeling misunderstood.

" Okay I'm just saying. Anna had a huge influence in your life buddy."

" Anna was a mistake. A mistake that I have to fix" he made clear to Calcifer and he made a move to leave.

" She's not a toy Howl. She's a human." Calcifer raised his voice so that Howl could hear him.

" No she's not! Not anymore. I took that from her eight years ago. That's what I have to fix." he finally said his last words and got out of the room.

" Good luck my friend" Calcifer whispered to himself as he watched his friend leave.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The moment had come. Sophie was so excited and couldn't wait till the time the door would open and she could face the civilization again. Markl was standing next to her feeling pretty nervous but impatient too. While Sophie was putting on her coat her mind went to Howl. Where was he? They were about to go outside and he hadn't been seen nearby. But she put herself of that thoughts the moment his hand touched her shoulder. She gave him a very warm smile and hugged him tightly. Howl smiled and looked into her eyes. He caressed her hair and she let herself be blown away from his touch.

" Are you ready?" he asked looking into her sparkling eyes.

" I am!" she smiled at him. He ran his finger through her soft gray hair and took a deep breath. Sophie couldn't feel happier that moment. Howl placed a soft kiss on her forehead and opened the door.

The moment that the door opened and reviled the view of the outside world made Sophie gasp. Her eyes become wide and she was petrified on her sit. She looked over Howl and noticed that he wasn't better than her. He was left dumbfounded with the view.

They made a move a little bit outside the door and the view became even worse.

" Oh my..." Sophie said. She looked around her and saw a desolated town. Houses were destroyed and all of the shops were closed. It was like a great hurricane had hit the place and destroyed everything. Few people that passed in front of them, they didn't notice them but they were murmuring and they were crying. It was... It was nothing like Sophie expected to see.

" Sophie I'm- I'm so sorry." Howl said disappointed with himself. Sophie noticed that.

" Howl no, no it's okay! It's not a beautiful sunny town, perhaps something bad happened here, but it is what it is. We'll go for shopping and then we can leave." she assured him.

" But, I wanted to-"

" Shh! Howl it's perfect. Even that you made that thought for me, it's more than enough" Sophie smiled. Howl looked at her. He couldn't believe her kindness, her pure good heart. She was with no doubt the best thing that ever happened to him. So no, he wouldn't risk anything happen to her. The decision has been made. There was no going back now.

" Fine! You go for shopping with Markl and I'll go check if it is safe." Howl said to her.

" Howl" she chuckled " Not all things have to do with magic. Perhaps whatever happened in this town was caused by natural events."

" Perhaps...but either way, I'm not risking anything." he winked at her. Sophie blushed a little bit but gave him a small smirk.

" As you wish! Just take care." she said.

" I will, you too!" he finally said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Then he took his own way.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Howl started walking. He was surrounded by empty and destroyed buildings. Houses that had been burned. That town was a mess. It was like it has been in a war.

 _It couldn't be her, could it?_ He thought. His eyes were witnessing terrible things, lots of drama, lots of pain and he couldn't even stand the thought that all of these came from the girl that he cursed. 'Cause if it really was, then their blood was on his hands too.

As he was moving he noticed an old lady trying to clean the damage that was caused to her house. He came closer to her, wanted to offer his help, but instead he decided to ask her only a few questions.

" Um... Excuse me...Mam?" he said with hesitation. The old lady turned to face him. Howl's eyes got widen as soon as he saw the woman's face. Her freckled face was all covered with blood, obviously not hers and it was not fresh.

" Yes, son?" she said with her old weak voice. Howl swallowed and tried to hide his surprise on his face so that the woman wouldn't be insulted.

" What happened here?" he asked her. The woman's eyes got dark as the thoughts came through her mind.

" Tragedy my boy..." she began to say as she was coming close to him " That's what happened. This town is cursed, it suffers from it. You see all these?" she asked him pointing with her trembling finger to her house and Howl nodded.

" That was the soft hit. I was lucky. If you want to know what really happened here, if you want to find out the tragedy of the Blue Moon, you have to go to Kara's house."

" Kara's house?" he frowned.

" Yes! She's the witch that lives nearby the mountain. Go find her, and you'll see!" she finally said and disappeared into the smoke that was coming form her burned up house.

Howl listened to the old woman's word and he began to walk on the road that led to the witch's home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He walked for a few minutes until he finally had arrived on his destination. There was nothing to be seen but smoke. Lots of smoke that was surrounding the wreckage of a destroyed home. He came closer and noticed a woman standing on her knees between the ruins.

" Excuse me Mam? Are you – are you okay?" he asked as he was walking even closer to the woman.

The middle aged female stood up on her feet. Her hands were trembling and they were all burned up. Her clothes were dirty and torn and her hair was messy.

" Um... Mam?" Howl said again by placing softly his hand on her shoulder. That moment the woman turned around aggressively but terrified too. Howl faced her face. His heart stopped beating at the view. How could it be? He never had seen someone with so much beauty and ugliness too.

Her face was clean but covered up with dirt. Her eyes were red from crying and she had a big scar starting from her forehead and ending up a little bit below her right eye.

" Who – Are – You?" she asked clearly looking into his eyes with her wide gray ones.

" Howl" he said swallowing deeply.

" Are you here to kill me?" she said forming a small smile on her face. Howl frowned for a moment and threw away the thought of that woman being happy because someone would want to kill her.

" N- No!" he said. The woman's smile faded away as soon as the words came out form Howl's mouth.

" I came here to find out what happened..." The witch got lost in her thoughts for a minute but then she turned and looked at him.

" Come..." she said and Howl started to following her.

" Where- where are we going?" he asked.

" To meet my family." she simply said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sophie all the way down to the street that Howl had mentioned her before, hoping to find one not destroyed open shop to buy some food and maybe some new clothes. Markl had put on his disguise and was standing as close as possible to Sophie. You could say he was a little bit scared by the view but he was trying hard to hide it. Maybe he would have succeed if Sophie didn't know him that well.

" Markl" she chuckled and the continued " You have nothing to fear about."

" But- But Sophie look around you, it's like a tornado swallowed this city" he said frowning and coming even closer to her the moment they were walking by some old creepy old man that was looking at them from head to toes.

" Yeah, I will agree with you in that, but we're not here to solve the mystery, we're here to buy some stuff and then we'll leave, okay?" Sophie said looking into his terrified little eyes. Markl nodded and they continued walking.

The time was passing and they hadn't find any shop open until now. Sophie spotted an open shop a few steps down from where they were standing. There was a middle aged man, kinda chubby, with a thick brown mustache, talking to small figure covered in a big dark blue cape with a hood, in front of him.

" But sir, I need those lemons." the figure under the dark blue cape complained. The voice sounded young to Sophie's ears and she understood that this was a girl. A girl at her age, maybe few years younger than her. She was holding a small brown basket and she was literally begging the man to give her those lemons.

" I'm sorry, we're closed" the man said and made a move to leave. Sophie's eyes witnessed the girl grabbing the old man's hand and stopping him from moving any further.

" But it's just a few lemons. Lemons that I need!" she complained again.

" I'm sorry, but no one knows how the next hit will be and I need supplies. Go find your lemons somewhere else." the man said an got himself out of the girls grip.

The girl sighed in frustration and Sophie felt sorry for her. She didn't know what happened in that town, but she knew that she couldn't leave that girl without lemons. She knew she needed those lemons. Sophie got closer to the girl and she got out of her basket a small blue bag with few lemons in it. The only shop she had found open was one a few feet behind them and it only had one bag of lemons. So she actually payed for this, so that she wouldn't leave without anything.

" You can have mine!" Sophie said with her sweet voice, reaching out the bag to give it to the girl.

The strange female figure turned to face her. Her green eyes saw a young hand holding out the small bag for her. She formed a small smile and remove the hood revealing her young beautiful face.

Sophie faced that girl's face and smiled. She glanced over Markl for a moment and saw the he was left with his mouth opened. She tried to hold herself form laughing but she knew she couldn't blame him. The girl was ridiculously beautiful. Black thick eyelashes that were cover her breathtaking big green eyes. A total clean face with perfect lips and hair black – as the night – too short for Sophie's taste but they were fitting perfectly on that girl.

" That's really kind." she smiled at Sophie and it was like the while town got lighten up. _Such a beautiful girl_ , Sophie thought for a moment and she noticed that probably Markl was thinking exactly the same thing as her. " But not thanks" the girl finished her sentence.

" Come on take them. You may need them more than I do." Sophie said politely.

The girl paused for a moment and looked at the bag then back to Sophie's eyes. She saw the kindness that was in them and she knew she couldn't refuse her offer.

" Thank you" she said taking the bag and looking in it. Sophie's smile became wide as she saw the girl smiling.

" No worries. I'm Sophie by the way." she said and reached out her hand to shake the other girl's.

The beautiful girl looked over Sophie's hand and smiled. She took a deep breath and raised up her head facing Sophie at the eyes.

" Anna!" she said with a smiling face shaking Sophie's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Stories Of A Nightmare

**Howl's Moving Castle: A Cursed Heart**

 _ **Fan fiction**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Magical Creator!**_

 **Chapter 4: Stories Of A Nightmare**

Howl was following the old strange woman in front of him, that she didn't look like a witch at all.

" Where are we going?" Howl asked impatiently.

" Hush, annoying boy!" the witch said and made Howl frowned. _Annoying? Really?,_ he thought.

" There. We're here." the middle aged woman said.

Howl looked at the destination where the woman's finger was pointing. His eyes become wider and his mouth was left open.

It was a graveyard scattered in two parts. Fog was surrounding the whole place and Howl's heart broke.

" What is this?" he said trembling. The woman sighed and looked over the graves.

" This is what you wanted to find out. This – is what happened here, what is happening for the past eight years now." the woman said with sadness in her voice.

Howl frowned. He couldn't understand. If that happened because of what he was thinking about, then all those graves was created not only from what did this but from him too, 'cause if it was really what he created then all this blood was on his hands too.

" Over there" she pointed to her left. " Are the family graves and over there" she pointed to her right " Are the normal ones." Howl has been left with his mouth open. He could feel his pulls pounding like crazy, he was feeling heat rising up inside him. He was feeling pain in his soul and sadness was clear in his eyes.

" You told me you're gonna meet me your family. Why are we here then?" Howl said looking at the witch. She formed a sweet smile and took Howl's hand in hers.

" Close your eyes" she whispered at him and so he did. When he opened them, they were standing in front of two graveyards that were placed side by side.

" My son and my husband" she said staring at the graves.

" I'm sorry" Howl said not knowing what to do or what to really say at that moment.

" We all are! Look son" the witch sighted. " This city it's not safe for anyone anymore."

" Then why aren't you leaving?"

" And leave our homes back? Leave the place that we grew up to its fate? To be destroyed? No! We couldn't possibly do that."

" But people are dying form this thing" Howl said frustrated.

" Exactly! People that once used to be our families, our neighbors. Look son, this history won't stop until we put an end on this, until we get our revenge for the people that we lost. And we will take it soon enough. This time the only blood that will be shed it will be form the beast." the witches eyes burned with hatred and determination. Oh no! They were planning to kill it, to kill her. What could he do now? He knew that this wasn't her fault, he did this to her, if that thing was her.

 _What have I done?_ , Howl thought as he looked the discuss and hatred be drawn on the woman's face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

" So where are you two going?" Anna asked after they were over with the handshake.

" Um... we actually don't quite know." Sophie laughed. " You don't happen to know any good or open shop with clothes, do you?" she asked.

" Of course I do" Anna smiled. " It's before the end of that street. Come on I'll take you there" she said kindly.

" Oh thank you very much miss." Markl said blushing really red. Sophie wanted to laugh so bad with Markl's reaction to this girl. It was clear enough that he liked her and that for some unknown reason was amusing her.

" No worries kid!" she said winking at him and he turned even more red than before. Sophie couldn't hold herself anymore and she let escape a small laugh form her mouth that made Markl look at her with anointment.

The three of them were walking down the street and Sophie took her time to study more carefully the buildings that were passing.

It was clearly that half of the town was pretty much destroyed and her curiosity was starting to asked the best of her. She could notice the pain on people's eyes and see that the damages was not recent. There must have been months even years that this damage had been done. But it seems that it was so big that it lasted till now.

Anna's eyes witnesses the girl next to her and saw that she was skeptical, but she didn't speak. It was quite enough and she didn't want to change the silence.

" You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Sophie finally asked Anna as she was watching a poor old man fixing his house.

The girl glanced Sophie and she sighed. " Yeah... A lot!" she said.

" So what was it? A tsunami, a hurricane?" Sophie finally asked. The green eyed girl avoided the eye contact with Sophie and she replied to her.

" A beast!" she said simply. Sophie froze on her feet. What did she mean by saying ''a beast''? She couldn't mean that. She was absolutely sure that there was no magic or mythical creatures involved in this town but ti seems that she thought wrong.

" Excuse me?" Sophie asked like she didn't understand. Anna continued walking, lost in her thoughts. She had put on a serious face and the tone of her voice was deep but smooth.

" It's an old story, it started eight years ago. It says that at the end of the fifth month of every year, the Blue Moon appears and that's when the beast awakes. No one knows what it really is honestly or how it looks. We only know that it kills. It's hungry and it craves for blood."

Sophie was left dumbfounded. She couldn't find the right words to speak. She stopped walking and Anna looked behind her, questioning the frozen girl with her sight.

" You mean- that... all these were caused by- by a monster?" Sophie spoke out the words. Anna squeezed with all her strength the basket that she was holding, when the words have been heard.

" The thing is that whatever this is...it's out of control and it has killed people that we care about. We've lost many people Sophie. People that we loved." Anna said with sadness and pain in her voice.

" Have you-"

" My brother. Yes! He was its first victim." Anna looked down for a minute and frowned. She tried to hold back her tears and keep a good control of her emotions.

" I'm sorry!" Sophie said really meaning it.

" We all are."

" Why aren't you leaving?" Sophie asked. Anna had realized that this girl was new there, her questions betrayed her and she wondered for a second what the heck was a young girl like that doing in a town like this? Did she have a death wish?

" No one can leave town. Not until the beast is dead or the curse is broken. Something like that." she replied to her.

" A curse?"

" Can't explain it otherwise. It seems that this town has been cursed by someone."

" Then why aren't you stopping it?" Anna laughed at her words.

" Stop it? No one can stop it. There is nothing or no one that can put an end on this. You just have to learn live with that. And we have, to be completely honest. We've been living this torture for the past eight years. And it hasn't stopped. So nothing can make it stop"

" Maybe I can help" she suggested and Markl questioned her with his sight. He wasn't speaking all that time, he couldn't find the words to say. He was blown away form what he has heard. A beast in that town? People that had died? Where on the earth had Howl brought them to?

" You?" Anna said surprised.

" Well not me but a friend of mine."

" No -"

" But he is-"

" I said _NO_!" Anna yelled making Sophie and Markl gasp in surprise. What was that?

" Look, I really appreciate your offer, but I told you, there is nothing that can stop this thing and I'm not gonna put new comers in danger." Sophie made a move to speak but she was cut off for once more by Anna.

" On eight days form now the Blue Moon will rise. I suggest you to leave town now, 'cause if you'll stay, you'll be the first that the beast will hunt down. Take your friend and leave town as fast as it is possible." Anna looked once more to the wide girl's eyes and left as fast as she could.

Sophie and Markl stood steel as they were watching her leaving and then turned and looked at each other with a questioning sight.

 _What's up with her?_ Markl thought. But Sophie no matter what the girl said she has this strange feeling that she should help. And she was about to...

" Come on Markl, we have to find Howl." she said pulling the boy to come with her.

" What about the dresses?" he asked.

" We'll buy them later. We have eight whole days." Sophie said and Markl's eyes become even wider than what they were. He knew what Sophie meant by that and he also knew this wouldn't end well. He hoped that Howl wouldn't agree with that. Besides Sophie couldn't understand. Now that Howl is not connected with Calcifer he's unable to help, 'cause if this is magic they were talking about, then they were at a place where they didn't belong anymore.

 **( So sorry that it's taking too long to update, but I'm trying my best. I hope you like it so far. There are more interesting things to come. So what will happen? Will Howl and Ann cross paths again? Will Sophie find out what is truly going on? Will she and Howl be able to help the town now that Howl is out of magic? I guess you'll find out at the next chapters. Thank you all again. Leave reviews if you want and let me know your opinion. Again thank you and I appreciate your time reading my story 3 )**


End file.
